


Heartbreak

by YestardayLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Heartbreak, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: "Letting you walk away. That was pretty fucked up. The old me would've let you walk away, but I wouldn't now.""I know Mick," Ian replies dozing, to Mickey playing with his hair. Then he's sleeps.Mickey makes sure he's sleep before muttering, "I acted like it was nothing when really it would've broke my fucking heart," then goes to sleep himself.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ian has a dream where Mickey and Svetlana get together and Ian is left heartbroken. But, he wakes up and Mickey comforts him.

_Ian was walking around the Milkovich house. He was a bit surprised he was there, but he figured him and Mickey were getting Yevgeny._

_  
_

_He continued walking around the house and decided to get a beer._

_  
_

_That was when he seen it._

_  
_

_Svetlana kissed Mickey. Not a peck on the lips, but a passionate kiss. One that, if Ian stood silently to watch any longer would've escalated, it did. Svetlana started rutting against Mickey, and Ian couldn't just stand there and watch, so he didn't_

_  
_

_"Mickey," he exclaims, eyes glazed over with tears._

_  
_

_Svetlana looks at Ian and laughs._  
Mickey turns around and sniggered.  
_"Yeah," is all Mickey says before, turning back around, and pulling Svetlana towards him and kissing her. Hard._

_  
_

_Ian walks out the house crying. He gets in the car and drives to the apartment he shared with Mickey. He goes to sleep that night heartbroken. The man he thought he loved, and loved him, was cheating on him._

 

Ian wakes up violently. Tear stained cheeks. Mickey feels Ian wake up and wakes up himself.

 

Mickey checks the clock and sees it 1:42.  
"Ian what are you doing?"

 

"You wouldn't right," Ian manages to get out, taking deep breaths.

 

"What do you mean," Mickey say being patient with Ian.

 

"W-wouldn't choose Svet over me...," Ian says looking down at his lap.

 

"Fuck no Ian," Mickey says grabbing Ian's chin gently so he could look him in his eyes. "Why would you even think that?"

 

"Had a dream," Ian explains.

"About," Mickey asks.

 

"You and Svet were making out. Started grinding against each other. I stopped you guys before anything could happen. You guys laughed. Started making out again so I left. You just let me leave. Didn't try to explain, just let me leave," Ian further explains. Sniffling when he felt a tear dare to leave his eye.

 

"You know I wouldn't right? I could never," Mickey says making eye contact with Ian. He sees fear. That's what scares him. He's scared Ian's scared he's gonna leave him. That causes Mickey to think about Ian leaving him, _**his**_ Ian leaving him. The only thing Mickey can do is kiss him.  
A kiss that makes them both feel better.  
A kiss filled with as much passion as they can muster. A kiss that makes Ian realize that Mick isn't gonna leave him. A Kiss that makes Mickey's fears go away. Ian's too.

 

Ian knows Mickey won't leave him. But he needs to hear it. And Mickey can see it in his eyes. "You're stuck with with me Firecrotch. I love you, you know that."

 

"Love you too," Ian says, leaning to kiss Mickey again.

 

When Ian pulls back Mickey lays down. Ian takes the hint and lays down as well. His head on Mickey's chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

 

Mickey leans down and kisses his head.  
Wrapping his arm around his waist.  
"I'm sorry," Mickey says closing his eyes and sighing.

 

"What for," Ian asks.

 

"Letting you walk away. That was pretty fucked up. The old me would've let you walk away, but I wouldn't now."

 

"I know Mick,", Ian replies dozing, to Mickey playing with his hair. Then he's sleeps.

 

Mickey makes sure he's sleep before muttering, "I acted like it was nothing when really it would've broke my fucking heart," then goes to sleep himself.

 

 

 


End file.
